


Just Friends

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing piensa que puede obviar las manos de Luhan, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, sus dedos colándose debajo de la camisa y jugando con la piel de su cintura cuando menos se lo espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joker_coker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joker_coker).



 

Yixing piensa que puede obviar las manos de Luhan, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, sus dedos colándose debajo de la camisa y jugando con la piel de su cintura cuando menos se lo espera. Que puede pensar  _Luhan, somos sólo amigos_  y decirse que cada uno tiene sus sentimientos y encuentros con otros miembros del grupo. Que puede recordar que Luhan a veces únicamente tiene ojos para Sehun y desaparecen juntos cuando están en el dormitorio de Corea, pero siempre vuelve a él para compartir anécdotas y planes para fastidiar al  _duizhang_ , sus manos de nuevo sobre él. Que puede obviar como en el escenario sus miradas se cruzan continuamente y sus movimientos de baile casi se sincronizan a la perfección. O como en el backstage Luhan apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro o siempre acaban rodeándose con un brazo en las entrevistas.

Puede obviar muchas cosas menos la pura realidad, por mucho que su mente se llene de pensamientos inconexos y sonría de repente, como queriendo no darle más importancia de la que tiene a todo lo que le rodea.

 

  
Luhan piensa que puede tener todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Que puede estirar el brazo y Yixing siempre se encontrará ahí, una presencia fija en su vida. Al mismo tiempo piensa que un día sus dedos sólo tocarán aire, transparente, intocable. Porque Yixing es esa persona, de mirada pensativa y sonrisa tímida cuando están a solas, a la que no le importa que Luhan busque ese anhelado contacto físico con él, pero que al mismo tiempo crea una barrera impenetrable que los separa de manera irremediable. Tan impenetrable, que Luhan se ve al final buscando la compañía de Sehun sin darse cuenta desde hace más tiempo del que cree.

Y no puede dejar escapar a Yixing, no quiere. Lo que quiere es ser egoísta, pero no se ve capaz porque en el fondo sabe que no es nadie para retener a otra persona. Y por eso intenta obviar que el otro es más importante para él de lo que se hace creer, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y cerrando los ojos para permitirse soñar.

 

  
A veces Yixing y Luhan creen que pueden engañarse, que pueden escapar de ese sentimiento que empieza con un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y termina en un escalofrío que los recorre por completo. Un sentimiento que se traduce físicamente en una puerta cerrada, en un calor en el vientre que se extiende a medida que sus labios se deslizan con rudeza pero cierta delicadeza al mismo tiempo, sus respiraciones agitadas y el pulso errático. En una necesidad invisible que siempre está ahí por mucho que la quieran negar, en la piel sudada y el gemido que se escapa de ambos al unirse. En el movimiento de sus caderas y el calor de la habitación, en los besos en la mandíbula y los dedos que se entrelazan al llegar al final con un nombre en los labios.

En realidad no hay engaño posible entre los dos.


End file.
